


五円と五縁 (What Go-En Can Buy)

by revoltrad



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Five Oddballs - Freeform, Wishes, kanata centric, this is extremely yabai, written for the oddballs zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoltrad/pseuds/revoltrad
Summary: “Perhaps you could be the god of this fountain, and grant the wishes of those who request your divine intervention.”Kanata huffs. “People ‘already’ request that of me, Rei~.”-----Written for the Oddballs Zine, Eccentric - I wrote it well before Ryusei Bonfire and given what we know now about Kanata and wishes... just, fuck, dude.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	五円と五縁 (What Go-En Can Buy)

Yumenosaki Academy stagnates in the thick heat of the summer sun, the air wavy and ringing with the buzz of cicadas. It’s well after Golden Week, but not yet time for the school term to end, and students drape themselves out of classroom windows in the hopes of tempting a spare breeze to drift their way.

None of this displeases a certain Kanata Shinkai, however, as he soaks in the cool water of the school fountain, arms folded on the stone ledge that lines the edge. Eyes closed, mouth curved up into a pleased smile, he exhales softly as the water counteracts the heat of the day. What’s more, the shadow of the school building blankets him and his fountain in a second layer of relief. What is it to him that the pavement in the yard is baking away? 

He kicks one foot, feeling untouchable among the ripples.

“My, Kanata-kun, you seem to be enjoying yourself,” says a smooth voice, worn at the edges in its tone like a dried up leaf. Kanata opens an eye to spy his good friend, Sakuma Rei, drooping beneath his umbrella as he approaches. “Even on a day like this?”

Kanata smiles. “The water is ‘comforting,’ Rei-kun. Would you ‘like’ to take a ‘swim’ with me?”

Rei twists his umbrella once, the colorful top spinning like a kaleidoscope, and sits neatly on the stone next to Kanata. 

“I think I’ll pass, Kanata-kun. This weather is dreadful for an old vampire like me, and I cannot imagine that being wet on top of that would make it any less intolerable.”

Kanata lets his eyes shut again as he basks in the shallows, humming gently instead of trying to entice Rei any further. He already knows that Rei won’t be convinced by a splash of water, even though the thought  _ did _ cross Kanata’s mind. 

“So, Kanata-kun, tell this old man... Has anything wild and exciting taken place in your life of late?” Rei asks after a moment of contented silence, spinning his umbrella again.

Kanata thinks about this seriously for a minute. Of course, he could talk for hours about everything Ryuseitai gets up to, or he could speak for just as long about his companions of the Marine Biology Club (human or otherwise). But something else floats to the surface of his memory, something that has given him quite a lot to think about.

“The other ‘day,’ when I came to my fountain, I saw something ‘strange’,” Kanata says at last, opening his eyes and frowning slightly. “A boy had tossed a ‘coin’ into the water with his ‘eyes’ closed, and then he walked ‘away’ without it.” He looks at Rei, curious. “I used the ‘money’ towards lunch, but I still don’t ‘understand’ it…”

Rei listens patiently throughout Kanata’s retelling, and stifles a laugh when Kanata mentions that he spent the money.

“Ah, Kanata-kun. You see, there’s a tradition I learned about while abroad in Europe. It’s considered somewhat romantic. You see, a person will take a coin, and wish for something with all their heart. Then they throw the coin into the water of a fountain, and if they wished hard enough, it will come true. I’m sure Aoba-kun could tell you more about it, if you care to ask.” Rei looks thoughtful for a moment. “In fact, my very own Wanko once threw his guitar pick into this fountain when he wanted me to help him learn a difficult melody. Maybe there is merit to the myth after all - although it certainly would have made his wish come true faster if he’d simply spoken to me about it directly. Honestly, Shinkai-kun, children are so hard to understand!”

Kanata bubbles his agreement. “It seems very ‘strange’ to me. Though, I do ‘understand’ that people depend on a ‘higher’ power…” 

Rei glances at Kanata out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Perhaps you could be the god of this fountain, and grant the wishes of those who request your divine intervention.”

Kanata huffs. “People ‘already’ request that of me, Rei~.”

But then Rei is kneeling in front of Kanata, his umbrella sheltering the both of them. 

“I wish to see you smile more,” Rei says, giving the top of Kanata’s head a gentle stroke. He reaches into his pocket, fishes out a 5-yen coin, and tosses it into the fountain.

And so the First Oddball makes his wish, and leaves, with another errant twirl of his umbrella. 

Later, when Kanata is teetering on the edge of sleep, an impatient sniff from quite close by pulls him out of his stupor. Opening his eyes, he sees that it’s Shu, here without Mademoiselle, which is fine with Kanata. He’ll entertain Mademoiselle any day, of course, but it’s Shu who is his dear friend, so it warms his heart that Shu has sought him out without feeling the need to bring her as emotional support.

“Shu~,” he says, voice still thick with sleep. “It is ‘good’ to see you~.”

Shu huffs out through his nose once, and then approaches, dipping his fingers into the water, testing the temperature.

“And just how long have you been in the fountain, Kanata?” he asks, tone sharp as ever. He doesn’t wait for Kanata to answer before he continues. “If you stay in for too long, you’ll catch a cold. Nevermind shrivelling up like a prune!  _ Non! _ It will not do.”

“Shu should stop ‘worrying’ so much,” Kanata says, closing his eyes again.

“Worry? Who said anything about worry! I simply cannot stand an idol who does not prioritize his health!”

Kanata knows that Shu means to say is,  _ You’ll worry me if you get sick, you idiot, so take care of yourself!  _ He loves that his health matters to anyone else on the planet enough for them to go out of their way for him - and not out of the sense of religious obligation that motivates most of the other people he knows. 

“If all Shu is going to ‘do’ is nag, then I’ll be returning to the ‘sea’ now…” Kanata grumbles (just because he appreciates Shu’s concern does not mean he appreciates his delivery method, after all). Kanata lets the weight of his already-submerged half drag the rest of his body down into the water until even his head goes under. When he surfaces, Shu is sputtering, absolutely indignant, which Kanata forcefully of a wet cat. Kanata idly wonders whether Shu would be mad at him for splashing.  _ Probably… _

“Fine! If you wish to float aimlessly like a piece of driftwood for the rest of your days, far be it for me to stop you!”

Kanata lets out a soft  _ puka, _ dismissing Shu’s theatrics entirely. Shu opens his mouth, about to protest, but then seems to decide better of it, and clears his throat.

“I came here for a reason, Kanata - I was told that you have the power to make wishes come true.”

Kanata instantly knows that something is up, but can’t be bothered to read too far into it at the moment; he’s simply too preoccupied with soaking. He levels a green-eyed stare at Shu to indicate that he’s listening. Shu makes an awkward gesture, flushing slightly.

“I… well, you see, Kagehira overheard, and between him and Mademoiselle, I-! It’s not because I want to, mind you, but because they wouldn’t stop pestering! And so-... Would you hear my wish?”

Kanata blinks. He doesn’t get to see Shu flustered so often, and Kanata finds that Shu is at his most honest when he is flustered. And so, he draws himself out of the water slightly, and nods.

Shu comes close enough that Kanata could reach out and drag him into the fountain if he wanted to. It’s proof that Kanata cares about Shu 

that he doesn’t. 

“Well? What is Shu’s ‘wish’?” he prompts.

“I wish… that you would rely on us a little more. We, of the Five Oddballs… to not do so implies a lack of faith in us, which is, frankly, insulting.”

Kanata is taken aback for a moment, but after he lets the words sink in, he finds himself giggling. Shu’s words make him happy, and that happiness just makes him love his friend even more. Of course, he’s still not above teasing Shu, even though he’s just said something heartfelt. “Are you sure you haven’t ‘forgotten’ something?” 

Shu frowns, and fumbles for only a moment before he produces a 5-yen coin. He tosses it into the water beside Kanata without fanfare.

“I expect results! You’ll receive no further patronage from me if you don’t follow through!” he says, trying his best to sound dignified. But Kanata can see the flush on the back of his neck as he retreats into the school building, and knows that it is not there because of the heat.

And so the Second Oddball makes his wish.

Kanata doesn’t want to jinx his chances, so he tries not to think too hard on whether or not he’ll get any other visitors today. If Rei really is up to something like Kanata suspects, he wants to do his best to be properly surprised.

Sure enough, as his hair is nearly finished drying, he spots a pair of figures approaching. The taller one with the long blue hair has his arms outstretched like an airplane, while the other red-haired one seems to be shrinking away from him slightly.

“Wataru, Nacchan, ‘hello’!” Kanata calls to them, feeling his heart soar in his chest. 

“Kanataaa~,” calls Wataru, louder than is strictly necessary, but it doesn’t phase Kanata in the least. “Why, yes, it is I, your very own Hibiki Wataru... ☆”

Natsume ducks when Wataru throws his arms wide again and several doves scatter from underneath his jacket.

“Shishou,” their kouhai says with the air of someone trying very hard to seem nonchalant, “there’s no need to be so dramatIC. It is just uS, after aLL.”

Regardless, Wataru has put a smile onto Kanata’s face with his boundless energy - and Natsume contributed as well. It’s extremely cute to see his underclassman do his best to act maturely, even though Kanata is fairly certain that underneath that mask of coolness, Natsume is torn between exasperation and awe. 

“It is ‘rare’ for you two to ‘visit’ me like this,” Kanata says, not unkindly. They’re all very busy with their own units, after all, and there isn’t the need to come together as often as there was before. “Did you ‘want’ to join me for a soak?”

Natsume is quick to throw out an arm, just in case Wataru has any ideas. “No thank yoU, nii-saN,” he says. Like Shu, Kanata thinks that Natsume is at most honest when he is flustered. “We’re here following the advice of a frieND. Rumor has it that you have the power to make fortunes come trUE, and for the cost of only five yEN. NaturaLLY, as a fortune teller myseLF, it is my duTY to ensure that my classmates do not become ensnared in the schemes of swindleRS.” He pouts, folding his arms across his chest. “I can only imagiNE the trouble that would be caused for me if my senpAI in Switch was to fall prey to such a thiNG.”

Kanata hums thoughtfully in response. It  _ does _ sound like something Tsumugi would do…

Wataru interrupts that train of thought. “There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” he says, smiling. “We’ll just have Kanata show us the truth with his magic!” 

Natsume looks resigned at that. “I could find out using other methoDS, of courSE, but considering it’s yOU, Nii-san, I’ll put all of my hopes on you to prove yourseLF. You’re my senpAI, after aLL, so you’d better give it your everythiNG.” 

Natsume is stern, every inch the leader he must be for his unit when he says this, and Kanata feels pride fill his heart. The war was hard on all of them in different ways. Made out to be villains, preyed upon to bring about change and hope to the infertile land that Yumenosaki used to be. They had tried their best to protect their kouhai from the worst of it, but there was no way he could remain entirely untouched. Even so, Kanata is happy that Natsume managed to find his place in the aftermath - a place in which he is thriving, free to make and learn from his own mistakes, where he can carve out a future for himself and his unit.

Kanata and Wataru share a fleeting glance, packed with the shared pride that they take in Natsume. 

“Hey, don’t-” Natsume begins to say, catching the look, but Wataru throws his weight onto Natsume’s shoulder, once again diverting the conversation. 

“Ah, Kanata, it seems our precious kouhai has placed his faith in you! An honor! Let’s celebrate! Amazing~ ☆ !” Wataru swings an arm in an arc through the air above himself, and soon confetti is raining down upon the trio. “If you need any tips on performing this role, I, your Hibiki Wataru, am overjoyed to assist!” 

“Nii-san,” Natsume protests, but it’s really no use. Even the Oddballs themselves are often powerless to resist the pace that Wataru sets. Wataru reaches into his own pocket and withdraws a 5-yen coin. He holds it in front of Natsume and Kanata, displaying it clearly.

_ “Ladies and gentlemen!”  _ Wataru cries out in English. “The price of a wish! 5 yen! A connection to the gods themselves! May it bring us good fortune!”

Without missing a beat, he pops the coin into his mouth and makes a show of swallowing. 

Natsume stares, while Kanata can’t help but laugh.

“Wataru,” he says, voice smoother than the surface of a lake on a still day, “you have to ‘throw’ it into the fountain. It doesn’t ‘work’ if you have ‘eaten’ the coin.”

_ “Oh no!” _ Wataru cries, again in English, his act at surprise so perfect that Kanata feels his stomach flip the tiniest bit with concern. But he needn’t have worried. Wataru reaches forward to Kanata, cupping his cheek as if in a caresse. “ _ Amore _ ,” he says, lamenting, “that which my utter folly has cost us may never be replaced…”

And then, with a flourish, he curls his fingers behind Kanata’s ear, and withdraws a 5-yen coin.

Kanata’s face breaks into a wide grin, and he claps appreciatively at Wataru’s trick. Natsume claps as well, even though he seems to be trying to figure out how Wataru hid the coin, with the way his eyes are searching his senpai.

Wataru drops his coin into the water, and kneels in front of Kanata, cupping his ear so that he can whisper his wish.

“I wish for you to have the courage to fight for your happiness,” Wataru says in the quietest, most serious voice Kanata has ever heard him use.

And so the Third Oddball makes his wish.

Wataru stands upright again, and smiles. Then he directs his attention to Natsume.

“What will our daring hero’s wish be? Will he wish for fame? Gold? Glory? The world is at his fingertips - all it takes is a wish!” Wataru cries, spinning Natsume around in a circle.

“Nii-san,” Natsume grumbles, while Kanata smiles at the pair. “You of all people should knOW that telling people your wish will make sure it doesn’t come trUE.”

“Of course!” Wataru says at once. “Shall I plug my ears? How about the trick where I remove them completely?”

Natsume sighs, smiling in spite of himself. “Plugging them will be sufficieNT.”

Wataru does as Natsume has asked, and Natsume steps towards Kanata, pulling a 5-yen coin out of his pocket. He stops, dropping his gaze to the coin in his hand, flipping it over as he fidgets.

“What does Nacchan ‘want’ to wish for?” Kanata asks. He knows to be patient with Natsume, knows that Natsume is like the rest of them in that he has a hard time expressing his true thoughts and feelings. “It can be ‘anything’ Nacchan wants.” Kanata would truly do anything for Natsume, after all.

“Did you knOW, coins in the rest of the world are normAL. It doesn’t matter what you throw into the fountaIN.” Natsume frowns. “At least, that’s what Senpai saID… But he also told me that 5-yen coins are uniqUE. In Japanese we say  _ go-en, _ literally five yeN. But  _ en _ is also how we say the word for connectiON, liNK, a mysterious force that bonds people togethER.”

Kanata listens to Natsume with wonder sparkling in his eyes. 

“Our people give 5-yen coins as offerings in shrinES, with this play on words in miND. I’m sure you already knew thAT, thouGH.” 

Kanata is silent; Natsume is right, he did know. Everything Natsume says now is a thread that runs through Kanata’s life: his past, his present, his future.

Natsume takes a deep breath as if to steel himself, and looks up again at last. 

“With this 5-yen coIN, I wish for the fate of the Five Oddballs to always remain intertwinED.”

With a  _ plop, _ Natsume’s coin lands in the water beside Kanata, who is stunned speechless. 

And so the Fourth Oddball makes his wish.

It only takes a few seconds for Natsume to grow self-conscious, and flush a faint pink. Before Kanata can gather himself enough to respond to any of what he’s said, his kouhai reaches out to pull at Wataru’s arm, signalling him to take his hands away from his ears.

Instantly, Wataru is badgering Natsume with questions about his wish. Kanata knows it’s because Wataru wants to see Natsume further flustered. 

Their kouhai refuses to answer Wataru’s pestering, and begins dragging him away from the fountain (and further embarrassment).

“Don’t disappoint mE, Nii-saN,” he calls over his shoulder. Wataru pulls himself free and dances ahead of a now-exasperated Natsume as the pair moves back inside, calling out a goodbye to Kanata as he goes.

Kanata retreats into the water, feeling one thousand emotions all at once. 

Just who are these people that crashed into his life, who came closer to his island than anyone else has before? The Five Oddballs, united in their fall from grace; and yet, Kanata can’t bring himself to hate their circumstances. Because even Kanata, the most alien of the five, was given these people to treasure, to love and be loved by in return.

He’ll make their wishes come true. 

Two-feet deep so that Kanata can never drown, turquoise blue, and no glass to separate him from his loved ones.

The Fifth Oddball kicks one foot out of the water, and finds that he already has everything he could ever wish for. 


End file.
